There is known a hybrid working machine which drives a generator motor by an engine and drives an electric motor by power generated by the generator motor so as to operate a working unit and the like. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique for preventing the overheat of an electric unit mounted on the hybrid working machine.